Locked In
by Shy.Mouse
Summary: "..here I am locked in the attic surrounded by dusty furniture and boxes filled with who knows what. What's more wonderful is the fact that I don't live here." All Bella had to do was get some albums for Alice. Simple right? Nope it ain't!


**A/N: My first story after my one year writer's block problem. Yes, it did happen. –curses violently-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just love to write them in different scenarios. :]**

"Son of a-" I shook the doorknob harshly this time trying to make the bloody thing turn. All to no avail, it was stuck. And here I am locked in the attic surrounded by dusty furniture and boxes filled with who knows what. What's more wonderful is the fact that I don't live here.

I leaned my back against the old pine wood door and let my body slump down until my ass hit the cold floor. I checked my cell to see if I had any signal to only find the damn thing dead.

"Fucking great!" I flung the piece of crap across the room watching it bounce off the couch and land inside a box letting the dust fly everywhere. I coughed a bit as I inhaled some dust particles that lingered my way. _That was a stupid idea_.

The only way of getting out of here was to wait for someone to look for me. Hopefully, Alice would realize that I had gone missing. It was her fault that I was stuck in here anyways.

-Flashback

_"Bella please?" I heard the pixie like voice beg from the other end of the line. "You know where the extra key is hidden at and I'm stuck here in traffic, and I have a couple of appointments to get to plus I still need to go shopping..." She babbled on and on._

_I let out a silent sigh. Alice wanted me to retrieve a box of albums from her parent's house. Being the overly generous daughter that she was, she had planned a surprise anniversary party for her parents. Since this was Alice Cullen, everything had to be perfect. And it was a must for her to have the albums. _

_Why? She never told me since I lacked the ability to keep secrets. And because I knew about this surprise event I was forced to stay away from Esme and Carlisle's premises for a while. _

_It wasn't that bad, since I had an excuse to stay away from her annoying brother Edward, Mr. I-am-so-fucking-smoking-hot. I rolled my eyes at the first memory of him. Annoying as he may be, he was still handsome and a gentleman towards the other girls. However, when it came to me it was quite the opposite._

_He would always find a way to either unnerve me or just plainly piss me the hell off. He did succeed once which resulted to him having a ruined shirt all thanks to a glass of fruit punch I was holding._

_"Bella? You still there?" Alice brought me back from the train of my past memories. _

_"Yes, I'm still here and yes I'll get those damn albums for you." I quickly pulled my cell away from my ear as she squealed in happiness. Even if Alice was just 4'10", she had an extremely bubbly personality with the voice to match it._

_"Thank you so much! I love you girl!" _

_"Yeah yeah...you owe me gas money now." I joked. I lived in Seattle now and her parent's house was at Forks. So the drive there would take a while. But what harm can happen picking up some albums._

-End of flashback

I should have known with my bad luck that I, Bella Swan, would end up locking myself in an attic. I looked around observing what else was in the room until my eyes landed upon a box labeled Edward's Belongings.

"Well, what harm can happen in having a little peek in Mr. Snobby's box?" I assured myself. Hell I have nothing else to do and my curiosity was peeked high.

With a shrug I stood up and made my way over to the other side of the room and slowly opened the dusty covered box.

"Now Mr. Edward Cullen what do we have in he--" I gasped out loud eying the contents of the box before letting out a loud snort then laughter. "Playboy magazines! Oh Cullen I should have known." I chuckled, lifting one magazine out of the box. The cover had a woman covering her bare breasts with one hand while smiling sweetly at the camera. _Well at least he had a decent choice in his magazines._

I shook my head and start rummaging through the box until I found another surprise hidden underneath the magazines. It was hard and cold. "What the heck? Is this..." I pulled out one a pair of handcuffs.

"Damn...who knew he likes to get frisky with his ladies." After searching through the box, I had found dirty magazines, sex toys and a whip or a flogger whatever the hell they called it.

I sat back on my heels and laughed loudly at the array of objects in front of me. What was weird was just the sight of all this kind of turned me on. I shifted a bit, rubbing my thighs together then shook my head and I was about to return everything back into the box when I heard a voice and footsteps. I would have been quite happy to know someone was here to help me out. Except for the fact in was one of the people I was trying to avoid.

"Holy mother of.." I scrambled up and started tossing everything back inside the box.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's muffled voice get louder as he got closer to the attic.

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh fucking stupid damn._

The doorknob turned just when I was about to shut the lid of the box. I turned around quickly to see Edward standing under the doorway with a cocked brow and his infamous bronze disheveled hair. Apparently, he could tell something was wrong with me panting and my heart beating like I was running a marathon.

"E-edward, " I stuttered and silently cursed myself for my cracking voice."What are you doing here?"

"Bella this is my parent's house." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "What I might ask is...what are _you_ doing here?" He smirked, letting his eyes wonder down my body then back up to stop and stare at my breasts which were rising up in down in sync with my heavy breathing. I can feel my face warming up with one of my own infamous blushes.

"Edward my eyes are up here." I rolled my eyes in effect. "And for your information Alice sent me to get some family albums. I was on my way out when the door got stuck and I was locked in."

"Oh.." Edward nodded his head, he was just about to turn around when I saw his eyes dart somewhere behind me. I knew I was caught when I turned around to see the pair of handcuffs hanging out the corner of the box. How the hell it got stuck there was beyond me. However, what I did know was that my face must have resembled a red tomato. I was so screwed over. Slowly, I turned my head to see him still staring at the handcuffs as if he was frozen in place. Then like a flash, his eyes were staring directly into mine. Brilliant green against my warm brown ones, it was like he was staring straight into me.

"Uhm...I..uhm...got bored..?" I answered sheepishly biting my bottom lip hard. In response he raised one eyebrow up then slowly closed the door behind him. "Edward..? You just locked us in here again!" I shouted after I snapped out of my dazed look.

"So?" He replied. _So?_

"What the fuck do you mean _so_?" He then smirked at me and began taking steps in my direction. I blinked my eyes a couple of times in surprise before retreating backwards with every advance step of his. "Edward...whatever you're thinking of...stay away from me!"

"Now, now Bella...we'll just be having some fun time together." He smiled crookedly at me. I felt my heart stutter before running a steady fast beat.

"Fun..?" I asked rather breathlessly. My back then hit the box and the handcuffs fell with a slight thud on the ply wood floor. That's when the pieces came together like a puzzle. He thought I was playing around with his...TOYS! "Edward! I wasn't playing with your freaky little sex toys..I was just looking through your box." _Oh great thinking Swan!_

"Ahh Bella, if only you knew.." He stopped in front of me, staring intently at me.

"Know what?" I asked completely confused. He reached out and grazed his fingers down my cheek. I froze at the gentle caress. _Who was this guy?_ This wasn't Alice's obnoxious brother who I detest.

"You know I tried?" He whispered low. "You're my sister's friend, bestfriend even and yet something about you just.." He waves his hand in frustrated gesture. "..drives me insane."

_I drive Edward Cullen insane?_ I tried to hold back my laughter but somehow in our close proximity he still heard it.

"You think this is funny Swan?" _Oh shit…_

Edward took another step with an evil glint in his eyes and that cocky smirk of his showing. By instinct I ran to my right and jumped over the couch. Edward managed to grab my ankle I fell, face first on the couch with him toppling right on top of me.

"Omf! Damnit!" I shouted out but my mouth was muffled by the cushion and I just ended up getting dust in my mouth. _Ewwwwww!_

Edward laughed then grabbed me by the hips and with smooth maneuvering; he switched our positions with him below me. He was looking straight up at me while I sputter, trying to take the awful taste of dust out of my mouth. After removing a cobweb from my tongue successfully without gagging, I smacked my hand directly down on his chest in frustration. I can feel the hard contour of his muscles through his gray shirt. I'd be lying if that didn't turn me on at all.

"Fuck!" Edward coughed a bit and grabbed both my hands causing me to loss my balance letting my breasts press against his chest. He groaned then smirked at me, eying my cleavage that was showing from the low cut of my v-neck shirt. "What a lovely view."

"Shut up." I muttered and tried to get up but he wouldn't let my hands go. Tugging them free only ended up on him tightening his hold on them. "Will you let me go?" He raised an eyebrow as if I was asking him to do something ridiculous.

"Why should I? I like having you on top." He smiled and placed a kiss on my jaw line. I stopped moving altogether. The douchebag was gone and here was the sweet loving Edward. _Did he have some double personality disorder?_

"No, I don't." _Shit, I voiced out my thoughts again._ Edward laughed at my look of embarrassment and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his nose against my neck. "Bella, Bella..you're so clueless sometimes."

"Huh?" He chuckled; apparently I answered his 'clueless' assumption.

"I only acted like.."

"A dickhead." I completed for him. He rolled his eyes but continued on.

"I only acted like a _dickhead_ to drive you away."

"Well you succeeded." I answered dully.

"Ahh, so I seemed to have but now I'm a changed man."

"Whatever smooth talker…" I grumbled and felt his hand rub small circles on my lower back.

"I swear, you know I'm never like this with anyone."

"You mean being all touchy feely like this?"

"Shut up Swan, you're ruining the moment." I laughed at his serious tone. I actually didn't mind the douchebag Edward. It was always fun to mess around with him every once in a while to see what can tick him off more. I shifted a bit and felt something hard twitch against my thigh. I raised one eyebrow, while green eyes bore directly into mine.

"Someone's in a happy state.." I snickered when he groaned out.

"Bella that's not funny. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is having an erection in your jeans."

"No Edward, I wouldn't have a clue as to how uncomfortable that can be since I have no dick. But then again you wouldn't know how unpleasant it is to have your jeans wet since I skipped the underwear today." I smirked at the priceless reaction he had when I mentioned my underwear lacking. _Wow, I'm actually flirting with Edward Cullen and enjoying it._

"_Bella_, teasing isn't nice." He practically growled out at me.

"_Edward_, I'm just being honest." I replied innocently as I shifted up until I was on a sitting position over his crotch.

"Ugh, _Beeeellaaaa…._" He squirmed underneath me, while I shifted my core's center on his jean covered hard on. "That's not helping my problem."

"Oh sorry, here let me help you fix your problem." I slid down until I was sitting on his thighs, letting my hands run slowly down the front of his shirt stopping when they reached the waistband of his jeans.

"Bella," his voice sounded a hoarse as he said my name. "What are you doing?"

"Well you said you have a problem so I just wanted to help fix it up for you." He chuckled and grabbed me by my hands, tugging me down on him.

"Love, I want to get this out straight." I felt elated when he called me love. This whole gentleman Edward was getting to me and I didn't seem to mind it at all. _Nope not one bit_. "I want to take you out on a date first. Then you can thank me with a blowjob."

I smacked him hard on the chest and burst out in laughter. Well he wasn't a 100% perfect gentleman but heck I be damned if I didn't say he appealed to me.

"Wow, Edward you have such a way with your words." He laughed along with me cupping my cheeks with the palm of his hands. I felt the faint warmth of a blush appearing on my face once again.

"So what do you say Swan? Are we on?" I bit down on my lip then nodded my head. I felt like a giddy teenager getting asked out by the popular boy.

"Perfect." He then kissed me softly as he smiled.

"Hey, the date first then kissing." I scolded him with a bright smile on my face. I couldn't hold in my happiness anymore so I ended up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward gave me an amused look, as he rubbed my arms with his hands.

"Nothing, I just never pictured us in this predicament before."

"Ah, true I always did picture us in my bed." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ha ha funny..anyways when are your parents getting home?"

"They aren't." I blanched and looked at him to verify either he was playing around with me. He noticed the look on my face and sighed. "They're at California at the moment for a business conference. They'll be back next week."

"The how the hell are we getting out of here then!"

"Relax," He patted my ass reassuringly before he stood up leaving me on the dusty old couch. I watched as he made his way to the door.

"Edward that's.." I stopped in awe, as I watched him kicked the hinge of the door before pulling it open. "B-but.."

"I thought Alice told you about this tricky old door" He answered with an amused smirk on his face.

"Alice didn't tell me anything!" Then it hit me. "Edward, why are you really here?"

"Alice called me to check on you." He's smirk grew wider into a grin. _That conniving little meddling pixie! _"She must have noticed a connection between us. Even if we kind of didn't" He chuckled. I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned deeply at him.

"Oh she'll pay for locking me up here."

"Oh?" Edward leaned against the side of the doorway, smiling nonstop as if he won the lottery. "Are you going to lock her up in an attic or a closest?"

"Fuck no." I stood up and marched my way over to him. "She knows about this door and we are talking about Alice here, she'll be in heaven if she gets stuck in a closest."

"Not if it happens to be the linen closest or the pantry." I couldn't help the giggles that came out.

I wrapped my arms around his waist while he placed his hands on both side of my hips.

"I have the perfect idea…and with Jasper as her companion." He frowned at the name of his bestfriend.

"Jasper?"

"Now look who's clueless." I shook my head and poked him on the chest with my fingertip. "Didn't you notice those wandering eyes between those two?" Edward cringed.

"Please babe, I don't want to have an image of my bestfriend with my sister."

"Well too bad you'll be seeing those two together soon." He groaned and pouted. I laughed and leaned up to kiss his pouty lips. "She deserves to be happy anyways that'll help loosen her need for revenge for the place I thought of to lock those two in."

"Care to share?" I rose up on my toes to whisper into his ear of my plan. "Not bad at all." He chuckled, "I approve and I'm willing to help."

"Great! Now let's get out of here." We made our way out of the attic with Edward's arm draped over my shoulder. _I know I should thank Alice for this, but I won't just give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right so easily_.

"So…how's McDonald's for our first date?" I looked up at him then smacked him behind the head. "I was joking!"

**A/N: Okay anyone interested in me writing Alice's locked in story? Also sorry for the lack of any lemons in this oneshot. Lemons aren't my type of thing to write out. I keep having giggle fits. Lmfao Btw…any suggestions on where Alice and Jasper should be locked up in? I should make a whole series of stories of character pairs locked up in some area. Ahaha!**

**So review please? It makes me smile whenever I see them :) **


End file.
